Rivalidad
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Ella lo odia con todo su ser... ¡Es arrogante! ¡Se cree el mas poderoso! y encima de todo ¡la desobedece!, a él , ella le divierte , ¿Como una mujer tan fría puede ser tan fastidiosa? ¿Como puede ser tan molesta? ¿Como puede ser tan regona? y sobretodo ¿Como puede ser tan hermosa ? -Serie de Drabbles- ItaKonan-leve ooc-¡Denle la oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí regreso a mis orígenes con un nuevo fic :3 ItaKonan mi pareja favorita lml espero les guste, serán una seria de drabbles. No serán mucho ya que tengo otros fic, tal vez solo sean 5.**

¡Comenzamos!

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

¡Que tengan una buena lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rivalidad**

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Debes obedecerme Uchiha!- Mascullo mientras, los impedía la salida- No eres en esta operación. Solo se encargara Kisame.

-Itachi-san es mejor no meterse con la mujer de Pain- Hablo el portado se Samehada, aunque el en el fondo también quería mandarla la mierda – Yo puedo ir a Konoha solo.

-Te necesito aquí Uchiha- Lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque no lo pareciera Itachi Uchiha a pesar de los más fieles a Akatsuki, también era uno de los más rebeldes –No harás lo que te de la gana.

Durante los años de Itachi en Akatsuki, el tenia constantes encuentros con la mano derecha de Pain, Konan. Ellos tenían rivalidad. Konan quería imponerse al Uchiha, hacer que la obedeciera como el resto, pero el portador del sharingan de él único que seguía órdenes era de Pain. A Itachi le divertía mucho verla renegar pues siempre se mostraba como una mujer fría y sin sentimiento.

-Las ordenes de Pain, fueron que vayamos ambos.

-Pues yo digo que ira solo Kisame.¡Obedece!

-Itachi-san….

Kisame disfrutaba cada encuentro entre ellos, le parecía divertido como el Uchiha se revelaba. Era extrañamente satisfaciente ver a la única mujer de Akatsuki renegar, enfurecerse y finalmente acusar como una niña con Pain.

-Entonces irán los dos…

La voz de Pain se escuchó, dejando una Konan muy furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a desautorizarla?, Kisame contenía la risa y finalmente al asesino de su clan, con una sonrisa oculta bajo el sombrero.

-¿Que?

-Vamos Kisame –Hablo Itachi

-¿Quién dijo que irías con Kisame?- Pregunto Pain, Itachi volteo a verlo confundido.- Kisame se quedara.

Konan sonrió.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto Kisame, ya molesto. Tenía varios planes y cosas que adquirir durante el viaje a Konoha- Dijiste que iremos los dos, líder.

-Irán Konan e Itachi.

Un silencio muy incómodo invadió el lugar, Itachi frunció el ceño. Mientras Konan le dedicada una mirada de odio hacia su compañero.

-¡¿Porque?! Tengo varios pendientes aquí.

-Los hará Kisame- Respondió indiferente el portador del Rinnegan- Ya se han convertido en un dolor de cabeza, irán juntos y solucionaran sus diferencias.

-¡Que!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero sea de su agrado, en estos días actualizare "Malicia" :3 espero sea de su agrado.**

**IzumiEien**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rivalidad.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **ItaKonan

**Generos: **Humor - Romance

**Categoria: **K+

**Universo: **Ninja World

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Las cosas no habían salido como querían, ambos tomaron la decisión de Pain como una broma de mal gusto. Sí, claro como Pain siempre bromeaba. Ambos resignados partirían a Konoha al amanecer. Durante la noche Kisame no dejaba de burlase, pues se había salido con la suya. En parte no quería ir a Konoha y en segunda imaginarse a ese par solos en una misión. Se preguntaba quién sería el primero en asesinar al otro.

-Itachi-san, estarás una semana solo con una mujer –Comento con una sonrisa picarona. - ¿Crees que le guste el sadomasoquismo?

-Hmph – Estaba muy fastidiado con la idea de ir con Konan a Konoha, esa mujer era tan irritante, además de que estaba seguro que lo intentaría asesinar.- Kisame- Le dedico una mirada fría- ¿Alguna vez eh usado el Tsukiyomi contigo?

-¡Vamos Itachi! –Sonrió algo nervioso- ¡Era broma! ¡No aguantas nada! – A decir verdad, Itachi en más de una ocasión ya había utilizado su genjutsu con él. Fue una experiencia muy horrible, desde entonces que evitaba problemas con él.

-Maldición…- susurro, sus planes tendrían que cambiar.

.

* * *

-¡Porque debo ir con él!- Protesto una vez más - ¡Nagato, él no es confiable!

-Por eso iras con él- Respondió Nagato, a través de Pain –Si , nos traiciona lo mataras…Me informaras de todo lo ocurrido en esas misión. ¿Entendido?

-Si…

Ella tendría que desenmascarar al Uchiha, con ese pensamiento fue a descansar, el próximo día sería el inicio de una semana muy pesada. En parte le alegraba que Nagato aun confiara en ella, pero por otra parte… Serian 7 días con esa escoria, esa escoria que fue capaz de matar a su familia, amigos y clan por poder. Era una persona oscura, incluso más que ella.

Al día siguiente el sol estaba ardiendo, en la entrada de la guarida Akatsuki estaba Itachi, esperando por Konan. Kisame había decidido acompañarlo para reírse un poco antes de regresar a su cama. El portador del sharingan, comenzaba a molestarse. Habían pactado salir temprano, sin embargo habían pasado 30 minutos y no llegaba Konan.

-Seguro se está poniendo linda para ti…- Comento Kisame, tratando de sacar de quicio, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver los ojos rojos de Itachi. – Mira ya viene.-la señalo.

-¿Bien, nos vemos? – Pregunto Konan, ignorando la mirada del Uchiha, se había demorado al propósito.

Konan tomo la delantera saliendo de la guarida, Itachi comenzó a caminar tras ella, dejando solo a Kisame.

-Tsk, si se maquillo…

.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Lo siento por la demora XD tuve un maldito bloqueo :c , espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo.

**Respuestas de Review:**

Harmonie Roux :XD me alegra que te haya gustado, disculpa la demora y gracias por leer y dejar review. Saludos.

Karlin-chan : Jajaja, si Pain será el troll aquí :3 gracias por leerlo y disculpa por la demora en actualizar.

Itakonasasuhina :Gracias, me sentí muy alagado, disculpa la demora, tuve un bloqueo pero ya regrese. Muchas gracias leer.

Saludos.


End file.
